best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Love Rollercoaster" by Ohio Players
Not to be confused with the eleventh episode of The Cleveland Show. "Love Rollercoaster" is a song by American funk/R&B band Ohio Players, originally featured on their 1975 album Honey. It was composed by William "Billy" Beck, Leroy "Sugarfoot" Bonner, Marshall "Rock" Jones, Ralph "Pee Wee" Middlebrooks, Marvin "Merv" Pierce, Clarence Satchell, and James "Diamond" Williams. It was a number-one U.S. hit in January 1976, it became a Gold record, and it was the No. 30 song of 1976. In Canada, the song spent two weeks at number two. Description The song uses the roller coaster, a common theme park attraction, as a metaphor for the ups and downs of dating and romantic relationships. The roller coaster metaphor is also suggested musically as the guitarist plays a funk riff which slides up and back down repeatedly throughout the song, from the key of C down to the key of A and back up to the key of C. Urban Legend The song has a persistent urban legend, that during an instrumental portion of the song, a high-pitched scream is heard (between 1:24 and 1:28 on the single version, or between 2:32 and 2:36 on the album version). This was Billy Beck, but according to the most common legend, it was the voice of an individual being murdered live while the tape was rolling. The "victim's" identity varies greatly depending on the version. The supposed sources of the scream have included an individual who was killed at some prior time, her scream inexplicably recorded and looped into the track. Another version says that a girl has fallen off the roller coaster and was screaming to her death. Another version tells of a rabbit being killed outside the studio whose scream was accidentally picked up by the band's recording equipment – highly implausible, since professional recording studios are soundproof. The most widespread version of the myth, however, tells that Ester Cordet, who appeared nude on the Honey album cover, had been badly burned by the super-heated honey used for the photo shoot, which occurred simultaneous with the recording session, and her agonized screams were inadvertently captured on tape. Casey Kasem reported the urban myth of the woman being killed in the studio recording booth on his radio show, American Top 40, when the song was on the charts in 1976. Drummer James "Diamond" Williams explained that the scream was nothing eerie or disturbing: Lyrics Rollercoaster, of love (Say what?) Rollercoaster, (huh huh) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Rollercoaster (ride), of love Rollercoaster (heh, heh, heh, heh) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Rollercoaster (love rollercoaster) of love (Yeah) Rollercoaster (wow, wow, wow, high) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Rollercoaster of love Rollercoaster (sha) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby All you do is ride (Why don't you ride, child?) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby All you do is ride Ride (take you high) Huh huh Don't you wanna ride girl? Listen here Wow, wow, high, high Rollercoaster (say what?) of love Rollercoaster (Love a-rollercoaster, girl) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Listen) Rollercoaster of love (huh, huh) (Huh) Rollercoaster Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Rollercoaster (love rollercoaster child) of love Rollercoaster (lovin' you is really wild) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby All you do is ride (a crazy ride girl) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby All you do is ride Ride (take you high) What? Huh, huh A-hoo, hoo (wow!) Yeah, huh, (huh huh) yeah Ow Rollercoaster (Love rollercoaster, girl) of love Rollercoaster (huh) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (lovin' you is a crazy world child) Rollercoaster of love (huh) Rollercoaster (Let me a-ride, one more time) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (High) Rollercoaster (high) of love (high) (High child) Rollercoaster (wow) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (High) Rollercoaster of love (Ya da da da da da da) Rollercoaster (A-da da da da da) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Ride) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby (On the love rollercoaster) (Love rollercoaster ride) All you do is ride (Why don't you let me ride sometime?) Your love is like (listen here) a rollercoaster baby, baby (you know one thing I like to ride?) All you do is ride (I like to ride, girl, listen here) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby All you do is ride (I like to ride, I like to ride, high) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby (Wow, wow, wow, child, woo) All you do is ride (Girl, love rollercoaster, girl) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby All you do is ride (High, hey) (High, ride on the love rollercoaster baby) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby (Love rollercoaster ride) All you do is ride (Ride on it, ride on it) (Ride, on the love rollercoaster) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby (Love rollercoaster ride) All you do is ride (Ride on it, ride on it) (Why don't you let me ride on it? Ha ha ha) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby (Your love rollercoaster) All you do is ride (Love rollercoaster) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby (Love rollercoaster) All you do is ride (Love rollercoaster) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby (Love rollercoaster) All you do is ride (Love rollercoaster) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby (Love rollercoaster) All you do is ride Why It Rocks # The song's very catchy and funky. Chart Performance Year-end Charts Certifications * RIAA: Gold Red Hot Chili Peppers Version In 1996, the Red Hot Chili Peppers made a funk rock cover of "Love Rollercoaster", recorded and produced by Sylvia Massy. This version includes original rap-based verses and additional lyrics provided by guest female backup singers, as well as the horn section being replaced with an approximation played on kazoos. The song appears on the soundtrack for the 1996 animated feature film Beavis and Butt-head Do America. An animated music video was made for the song, featuring Beavis, Butt-head, and the band riding an amusement park roller coaster, intercut with scenes from the film. The song is played early in the movie as well, when Beavis and Butt-head arrive in Las Vegas. In the dance hall scene, a fictional funk band is shown performing the song live (the one appearing on the single cover). Although the song became a crossover hit, peaking at No. 40 on the Billboard Hot 100 Airplay chart and at No. 22 on the Mainstream Top 40 chart, it did not enter the top 10 on the Modern Rock Tracks chart (peaking at No. 14) and it failed to enter the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart. The band has never performed the song live. Lyrics (Red Hot Chili Peppers Version) You give me that funny feeling in my tummy Ahw sh, yeah, that's right huh Rollercoaster of love say what Rollercoaster yeah (oohh oohh oohh) '' ''Oh baby you know what I'm talking about Rollercoaster of love Oh yeah it's rollercoaster time '' ''Lovin' you is really wild Oh it´s just a love rollercoaster Step right up and get your tickets '' ''Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby I want to ride yeah (awawaw) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby I want to ride yeah (awawaw) '' ''Move over dad 'cause I'm a double dipple Upside down on the big dip dipper 1, 2, 1, 2, 3 I've got a ticket come ride with me Let me go down on the merry-go-round All is fair 'n' a big fair ground Let's go slow, let's go fast Like a liquorice twist gonna whip your ass '' ''Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby I want to ride yeah (awawaw) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby I want to ride yeah (awawaw) '' ''Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby I want to ride yeah (awawaw) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby I want to ride yeah (awawaw) '' ''Move over dad 'cause I'm a double dipple Upside down on the big dip dipper 1, 2, 1, 2, 3 I've got a ticket come ride with me Let me go down on the merry-go-round All is fair 'n' a big fair ground Let's go slow, let's go fast Like a liquorice twist gonna whip your ass '' ''Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby I want to ride yeah (awawaw) Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby I want to ride yeah (awawaw) '' ''Rollercoaster say what I will be there for you I will be your man Charts Track Listing CD Single 1 # "Love Rollercoaster" # Engelbert Humperdinck – "Lesbian Seagull" Promo Single # "Love Rollercoaster" (clean edit) # "Love Rollercoaster" (Rock Rollercoaster mix) # "Love Rollercoaster" (LP version) Videos Ohio Players "Love Rollercoaster"|Ohio Players perform the song on The Midnight Special in 1975. Red Hot Chili Peppers - Love Rollercoaster (High Quality)|The official music video for the Red Hot Chili Peppers' version of the song. External Links Category:1970s Category:Ohio Players Category:Funk Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1